Lost
by WaterlooRoadForLife
Summary: Leo's first year at Waterloo Road has been far from easy, being the head's son. Now, further problems arise. He becomes isolated and ignored by his stressed father who is consumed with the possible Merger. Leo appears to be the cyber bully of Bonnie, however things are not all what they seem... *I will update this summary when the plotline has developed* Rated T for violence etc
1. Introduction

Setting: Waterloo Road around the time of the Merger. Also with Leo's cyber bulling plotline, but with a different twist...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Waterloo Road.

I stood in the corridor before French, messy hair covering my glasses as I bent my head over the phone. My fingers trembled as I typed out the text – I didn't want anything to do with this. I just wanted everything to be over. It's not as if I had done anything wrong, far from it. I just wanted to blend into the shadows and for people to leave me alone. My stomach churned with regret as I pressed 'send'. I looked up a few seconds later when I heard a beep among the chatter of students preparing for an afternoon of lessons – Mr Windsor always took his time. Bonnie looked at her phone as her face dropped at another text she had received. A text from me. She quickly put it away, looking nervously around trying to find out who had sent such a nasty thing: You make me sick, slut. But it was no use, for phones were everywhere, headphones in, a few songs merging together. I was glad nobody had found me out – I felt so sick sending them. But it wasn't my fault...

"In," said Mr Windsor as he appeared from around the corner, mug of half empty tea in one hand, newspaper in the other. We all filed in as I took a seat to the side on my own and put my head in my hands. I couldn't be bothered with this. I was too tired to concentrate so when Mr Windsor said my name, I looked up in confusion.

"Well Mr Fitzgerald, I'm waiting." He said.

"Erm..." I trailed off, feeling my cheeks burn red.

"Leo, it seems you are wasting a genuine linguistic talent here. Concentrate please."

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir," I replied, opening my textbook to the page number on the whiteboard.

The lesson moved on slowly, as I glanced up at the clock at least fifty times until the bell went. Everybody filed out of the door and I slung my brown leather bag over my shoulder and pulled my jumper sleeves over my wrists. I still had a couple of minutes before English with Mulgrew so I went to the bathroom to kill some time. I walked in and looked into the mirror, taking my glasses off and splashing my face with cold water. I had to run out of the house this morning and didn't have time to shower. I wiped my hands on the paper towel and headed towards the stairs for English. As I was walking down the empty corridor my dad suddenly appeared at the other end. He was talking on the phone – his favourite thing these days – about the merger, hassling the council and phoning anybody who had something to do with it. He was rather stressed at the moment.

"Well of course not!" he exclaimed through the phone as we approached eachother, his hands gesturing this way and that.

He continued arguing with the person on the end of the line and walked straight past me. I didn't expect any different.

Hello everyone !

This is my first fanfiction so i'd appreciate it if you let me know if it's okay? I've kept this chapter short and sweet to leave you all wondering what's happening!

See you next chapter x


	2. Reveal

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update – I've actually been abroad all week so I haven't had wifi to upload which was very frustrating! Luckily I'm back now, so enjoy! Would really appreciate a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Waterloo Road or any of the characters.

Chapter Two – Reveal

Just like French, I sat falling asleep in English. Luckily Mulgrew had put on a dvd so the room was dark. It wasn't as if I was taking English at A-Level, so despite me generally trying my hardest, I couldn't be bothered today – it wouldn't matter. At long last the bell went, and I put my head down to bolt ahead of the crowd to go to the library for a few hours. I needed to catch up on work and found it much easier to concentrate in the calm and quiet of the library.

I reached into my blazer and pulled out my tangled headphones. Despite my constant frustration to keep them free from any knots, they always seemed to collapse into a web of rubbery loops. On the way to the library, Lisa and Shaznay passed me, hurling the inevitable insults towards me. But I didn't care; they were only acting childish.

I worked on an essay, lost in my music for a couple of hours. I didn't really notice the time pass. I always found when I was plugged in time seemed to stop – I found solace in music. All my worries fled as if they were washed away by the tunes. Apart from listening, I wasn't really very musical until recently. I was never that much interested. Justin played the guitar and was in a band. He was amazing, and I envied him. I used to be addicted to video games, but I'm banned from playing them now so I generally just seem to be interested in my school work and music.

I looked up when I heard the door to the library opening to see Mrs Budgen at the door,

"We're closing up now pet," she said in her northern accent, "You'd best be heading off."

"Ah, erm okay," I mumbled, flustering as I removed my ear phones. I quickly turned off the computer and stood up, pulling my jumper over my wrists as I passed her, making awkward eye contact with her. She smiled at me, a kind smile – the sort which reached the eyes, and it made me feel warm inside. I wish she was my mother. She had a maternal instinct which I craved since my own mother left to go to clinic. It's not her fault though, so I feel bad because I shouldn't be selfish for something that my mother cannot change about herself. Nevertheless I quickly slipped out the door to avoid any further confrontation, too shy to smile back.

As I was heading out of the school gates, I got my headphones out again and was just unrolling them from around my phone. I headed out of the tall red gates when I was suddenly gripped by the shoulders and slammed into the wall. I screamed a little from the shock as my eyes failed to adjust to what on earth was happening when I realised my glasses must have fallen off. I could see a small blur on the floor as I struggled to break free. As everything seemed to go in slow motion I only just registered the smash I heard behind me which must have been my phone breaking as it was knocked out of my hands.

"Stop moving!" the voice said angrily, so I did. I was too scared to protest.

I knew exactly who it was, as my heart sank. _Not again_ , I thought. _Why can't I be left alone?_ I was dragged to where the bins were kept and away from the public.

"So, have you done it?" he said, his thick accent spitting into my face.

"Yes, yes I have!" I pleaded, "Please can I just go?!" I could feel tears prickling in my eyes but I quickly blinked them away, my throat closing up. I felt so stupid, a fifteen year old on the brink of tears. Justin wouldn't cry, he would face up to the things which troubled him. He would face up to people who challenged him and would defend himself. I on the other hand shrunk down and allowed the torment, which probably made it worse.

He still kept hold of me as he shouted in my ear, his thick Scottish accent resonating in my ears.

"You're not done yet," he said as he violently shook me off and turned around.

I breathed out and steadied myself. Phew, I thought – all over. But no. After about one second of composure, he turned back round to face me before catching me off guard and punching me in the cheek. The pain rippled through me as the force of the blow registered my brain, sending impulses to say "Ouch!" all across me. I staggered back again, partly due to the fact i wasn't wearing my glasses and lost my footing and fell to the ground.

He laughed and spat, "Pathetic. Now you make sure you carry on little Leo. Because if you don't, I will tell the whole school about what you're doing. Then people will really hate you."

He grinned spitefully and turned away, spitting a piece of chewing gum on the floor by me. I put my head down as he walked off. My cheek was throbbing in pain so I forced my eyes shut for a few seconds, squeezing out some tears which had formed. I was fed up of this. I didn't want to do it. But I had no choice. If I backed out then he would tell my dad what I'd been doing - Obviously missing out the fact that he was forcing me to do so.

I breathed out and stood up, brushing off some of the dust which had been picked up on my trousers. I delicately touched my cheek; luckily there was no blood like the last time. I then walked slowly back round to the entrance to find my glasses on the floor, luckily still all in one piece despite a little bit of scratches on the frames. At least they had come out better than I did. Once I could finally see, I located my upturned mobile lying on the pavement. Oh dear, I thought, praying it hadn't been damaged. I picked it up and checked, seeing the screen had smashed. Shit.

I looked up, now on edge after what had just happened to see Mrs Budgen again walking out of the doors. She was too far away to see my puffy eyes and red cheek which was undoubtedly forming a bruise right this moment.

"Hey pet, I thought you were heading off!" she called across the playground, "Go on, off you go!"

I turned and bolted out the gates, following what she said. My heart was still pounding from what had happened and I was scared not to follow any commands in case something happened. Deep down I knew Mrs Budgen would never hurt me, but still...

As I left the gates I could just see him in the distance at the end of the road turning left to his home. A chill went down my spine as I could just make out him laughing with a wicked grin on his face.

Scott Fairchild. The boy who was forcing me to cyberbully Bonnie.

Ahh, so what did you think?

See you all next chapter!


	3. Home

Chapter Three – Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Waterloo Road or the characters

It was past nine o'clock when I returned home. The air was cool and misty and slightly dark. I pulled the key out of my pocket and opened the door. The house was silent, the hallway illuminated with a side lamp. I shut the door and shrugged my bag off my shoulder and went up to the light as I saw a ripped corner of paper lying on the side. It just said "Out with Dad" written in Justin's spiky handwriting. I sighed and headed upstairs to my room, bringing my bag with me. At least I had the place to myself until the early hours in the morning. Of course, it was Thursday, which meant pub league. Dad and Justin would be out watching the football, enjoying themselves too much, and I'd be stuck at home doing my homework before picking up the pieces at 3am whilst they both simultaneously vomited into the toilet after consuming too much alcohol.

I went into my small box room and hung up my blazer and tie. I couldn't be bothered with cooking much for dinner so I just shoved a pizza in the oven before heading to the bathroom. I pinged the bright white light on and looked at my reflection.

"Thank god for that," I said aloud, peering at the faint red mark on my cheek. No bruising. No evidence. Nothing therefore happened, I thought.

I touched it tentatively with my index and middle finger. It was still radiating pain but it was getting better already. That Fairchild sure could give a good punch, I thought. At least I could thank him for not leaving any bruising. Last time, I looked like a right idiot saying I walked into a door – how creative of me. Thinking of Scott, I shuddered as I felt the weighty mobile in my pocket, before getting it out and opening up the text message section.

I keyed in another insult to Bonnie, shutting my eyes as I regrettably pressed SEND, so as to pretend nothing had happened. How did I get into this mess? I didn't want to be doing this, it made me feel sick to the stomach. It just wasn't fair for him to force me to do something like this; he was such a coward he should be doing it himself!

Snapping out at the buzz of the timer, I headed back to the kitchen and pulled out the pizza. It was a little burned but still tasted good all the same. I didn't have any money for lunch earlier so it was good to have something to eat. Not that I would have even bought lunch in the canteen though. I looked like a right idiot sitting alone. Generally I just hung around in the library listening to music and working. It was fine by me. Nobody really came to the library so it was good to be alone.

I quickly washed up my plate before getting two glasses of water ready with some paracetemol and put two on the bedside of Justin and Dad's beds. It was only routine. Exhausted from the day I shoved my school shirt over my computer chair and got changed into an old shirt and shorts and got into bed, taking off my glasses. Any normal teenager would laugh at me going to bed at 10pm, but I set my alarm for half past two in the hope that I could get a quick kip before becoming doctor at three am.

SLAM!

My eyes flicked open at the door banging shut. I could hear some faint noises from downstairs, I couldn't quite work out if they were good or bad. I sat up and flattened my hair out before putting my glasses on, adjusting to the light I switched on before creeping across the landing. I could see my dad and Justin in the downstairs hallway, both their faces red and angry. Oh dear. Their team had obviously lost.

Justin shrugged off his leather jacket and left it on the floor, walking over it as he wobbled to the toilet. He stubbed his toe on the way and swore very loudly, so I tip toed towards the top of the stairs, walking down them one by one slowly.

"Dad?" I said, a safe distance up on the middle step. "Is everything alright?" I asked, saying probably the longest sentence all day.

He just looked up and began laughing.

"You know what, sonny," he began, his balance up and down, "I don't think everything is alright," his voice was going up and down, loud and soft. He was well and truly pissed. "You know what," he said, swaying towards me, his shirt a skewiff and reeking of pub, "I th-think that you are the reason." He stumbled. In the background I heard Justin throwing up down the bog. He came up the stairs so his eyes were level with mine. He spat at me, his breath equally stinking of alcohol. I just remained there as I knew he didn't mean it, and spoke calmly.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." I said.

I put one hand on his back and guided him up the stairs and opened the door to the master bedroom. I guided him to sit down on the bed. I sighed and stretched my back, knowing I was in for a long night.

"Why don't you go to bed?" I suggested, "Come on, it's late and –,"

"Oh shut up!" he yelled at me, his face getting redder and redder.

I stopped in my tracks and tried to calm him down before he got angry, but it was too late. He wasn't talking any sense, his voice adrift and his eyes gleaming with spite.

"If it wasn't for you then merger would NOT happen," he said, skipping out words.

"No, it's not my faul-," I began, before he shot up and went to grab me. Luckily I dodged his aim and quickly opened the door to the hallway.

Justin wasn't in sight so I ran into my room – he could deal with himself for tonight. My heart was racing faster than it was this afternoon when Scott attacked me. I slammed the door and sat behind it and put my weight against it as my father tried to open the door. He was screaming insults from behind the door, loud enough for any neighbours to hear. I just reached for my phone on my bedside, plugged my headphones in, turned the volume up loud enough to cancel out any background shouting and squeezed my eyes shut, head in knees.

My home was music.

At some point in the night I must have been so tired that I didn't register myself removing my music and getting into bed, as when my alarm went off at 7am I woke up laying in bed. I slapped the alarm and pressed snooze for another five minutes and adjusted to waking up. My head was throbbing from the lack of sleep I must have had – two hours at the most. My ears had a faint tingle from the music I used to block out what was happening. And then I remembered the events of last night. Nothing abnormal. Nothing out of the ordinary Thursday evening.

I proceeded with the events of Friday and got up and dressed in my uniform which was hanging off my chair and went to see if everybody else was okay. My father was snoring loudly so I nudged him out of his hangover,

"Come on, you need to get up! We've got to leave for school in under an hour!"

I expected to repeat the same for Justin, however he was not in his bed.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen to see Justin asleep with his head on the table.

"Justin, come on, wake up," I said.

"Eurghh in a minute Leo."

My dad entered the kitchen, glass of water in hand.

"But you need to get up! What about school?"

"I said. Just leave it."

Without notice, I suddenly felt very angry at everything,

"You know what you two, I'm sick of it. Today, you can pick up the pieces. Because I'm fed up of saving your job as a headmaster, and I'm fed up of being up all night looking after you boh. Have a good day," I yelled, before storming out of the door, grabbing my bag on the way.

Time to face the day, I thought.

Aww Leo!

What did you all think? Any ideas on how Leo's day is going to be?

Promise to update soon!

:]


	4. Spiralling

Chapter 4: Spiralling.

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Waterloo Road or any of the characters.

Upon arrival at school, I walked straight to my locker to dump unnecessary books. I filtered through the pile to conclude that in the rush of the morning it appeared that I had left my English book at home. The bell went and I headed to class with Mrs Mulgrew, and I sat down and got my phone out underneath the desk. I quickly turned the brightness down and was forced to send a text to Bonnie. I had received a threatening message from Scott that morning on the way to school. He didn't sound like the sort of person who would want to be on the wrong side of. My stomach turned in knots as I tapped out a message, trying to be creative enough to suffice Scott's wishes yet calm enough for me to not be too guilt ridden.

"Ah Leo," said Mrs Mulgrew walking towards me from her desk.

Without looking I quickly turned the device off as I looked up at her.

"Yes?" I said.

"Is your dad okay? Only he wasn't in at briefing this morning" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be?" I replied.

"Oh, well, only he wasn't in?"

I didn't want to talk about it.

"He's fine." I answered sternly.

A few people sniggered around me and felt my face turn red. I put my head down and continued in silence, feeling a slight tingle in my cheek, the ever reminder of Scott and what he was making me do. I thought of my father and Justin, whether or not they were okay. I felt bad because I shouldn't have shouted at them like that. They only wanted a little bit of fun, and anyway it took their minds off mum being in clinic. Even if they were horrible to me and that it was affecting my studies.

Halfway through the lesson, wracked with fatigue from the night before of being awake for most of the night, my mind was distracted from working as all I wanted to do was sleep. I needed some painkillers for my cheek too. I turned my phone back on whilst Mrs Mulgrew was holding a class discussion on the text we were studying. I just wanted to text Justin to see if he was in school. I keyed in his contact but before I knew it, Mulgrew was on my case – again.

"Leo Fitzgerald, not only have you been rude in my lesson now you're using mobile phones in my class? Honestly, Leo, I don't expect this of you."

"Sorry," I mumbled, everyone staring at me.

"Give me your phone now, you can have it back at the end of the day."

My brain suddenly went into overdrive. What about making sure Justin and my father were okay? What about all the messages I had to send to Bonnie that day without Scott attacking me again? What about my music – the only thing which kept me calm? My thoughts raced around within a fragment of a second, before blatantly replying,

"No."

I looked at her in the eyes. She seemed a little taken aback. To be honest, I was too. I just could not risk being without the device. It was far more important to me than most people.

"Mr Fitzgerald, I am going to give you one more chance. Phone. Now." She demanded, her outstretched hand prompting me to give her the device. The whole room was silent at the situation. I quickly took a side glance over to people staring over their books, who quickly resumed reading when we locked eye contact.

"No," I said.

"Right, cooler, now!" she demanded.

"What?!"

"NOW!"

The room erupted in 'oooh-s' as I grabbed my stuff and shovelled it into my bag, throwing my mobile into my blazer pocket as I adjusted the collar on the way out of the classroom. I followed Mulgrew to the cooler. I'd never been there before. I guess there was a first time for everything. I wanted to apologise. I wanted to hand her the mobile and go back to class. I wanted to go back to how I was before. But the person I had become was me now.

I walked into the small ish room and was motioned to sit down in the middle of the room. Another student was in there, however was dismissed as soon as I came in. Miss McFall was on duty, sitting in the cooler marking some work. She had a brief exchange with Mrs Mulgrew before sitting back down, Mulgrew returning back to her class. I just put my head in my hands and shut my eyes, pulling my jumper over my sleeves.

After a few moments of silence, I lifted my head up. McFall was marking some papers, and then she put her pen down and told me that she never would have expected this from me. However the way she said it was nowhere near derogatory. I couldn't explain it... it just sort of seemed, I don't know, nice? I didn't answer though. I didn't know what to say. She wouldn't believe me anyway: _Oh yeah, I've been up most of the night whilst my drunk father tried to kick my door down, whilst my brother was probably passed out over the toilet seat. And oh yeah, Scott Fairchild is blackmailing me to cyberbully a perfectly nice person to get back at her seeing Justin ages ago! Oh and if I don't comply, he will literally kill me._

Instead I said nothing. I just did an awkward 'up down' look with my eyes from McFall to my desk, before resolving to remain eye contact with a scratch on the desk for near on an hour. I then decided to work on the essay I had been set, after all I was to remain in the cooler until lunchtime so I might as well have made the most of it. Nobody else was bought into detention, so I was lost with my own thoughts with the occasional hum from Mrs B who kept mumbling a little tune she much have picked up.

At half past twelve, a couple of minutes before lunch began, Miss McFall put her pen down and sent for me to go to the canteen. She herself headed that way so I could not stray away and was forced to go to lunch in the canteen. I picked up a tray, inexperienced and holding it feeling slightly self conscious. I headed over to the serving area. Mrs Budgen was on duty,

"Pasta bake, or sausage and mash?" she asked chirpily.

"Pasta bake, please," I replied, not liking the look of the lumpy mash. The canteen was beginning to get busy as students and teachers filed in for lunch. As I looked up, I caught sight of a figure walking into the canteen. My father. So, he had made it, had he? His eyes locked right at mine. They were angry eyes. Any normal person wouldn't notice his slightly red cheeks, his two day old shirt. He suddenly turned away and back out, doing the whole *i need to go the other way so i will make a huge gesture and turn around and walk away* thing. There was no other way to describe it. I felt myself pale. Oh, crap. What had I done wrong? He obviously didn't want to be near me.

"Everything alright Leo?" she asked, clocking who I'd seen.

"Fine."

"Only, you don't look to good."

"I'm fine."

"Leo, what's going on pet?" she asked, a touch of worry in her eye.

"Nothing!" I said.

"Only, your cheek is bruis-" she began, but I couldn't take it.

"I'M FINE!" I shouted at her, crashing my arms open which made contact with the metal cutlery on the side, piled high in a tray.

The forks and knives crashed onto the floor. I looked around, panicking and put my hands behind my head. Again, the room was silent. Out the corner of my eye I saw Scott with the most wicked grin on his face. That did it for me. My entire stomach was in knots, my head was dizzy from the pressure. I just wanted to run, to disappear, to be lost in a dark empty room with only my music surrounding me.

I didn't know how to react to what had just happened between myself and Mrs Budgen...

There you go! Chapter four complete. I feel so bad for Leo! I promise things will be changing soon... but for better or for worse? You'll have to wait and see! I honestly appreciate any reviews, good, or even constructive as to how I can improve my work.

(On a side note, have you seen they have demolished Waterloo Road! It's so sad :[ )

See you next chapter :]


	5. Talking

Hi all J I've named this chapter 'Talking' because I feel there is a lot of speech. It was nice to have Leo articulating and interacting with other people, because the next chapter is planned to have little dialogue. I hope you are enjoying my story and PLEASE review!

Disclaimer: As usual, to my despair, I do not own Waterloo Road or any other characters.

I stood in the pastoral room, looking out of the window. My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my ribcage. Mrs Budgen and Mr Lowsley were standing outside the door, whispering in hushed voices. I don't even remember much, except the clashing of the metal on the floor, the human instinct of fight or flight. I could do neither. I just seem to remember a sort of buzzing noise; metallic like speakers had been on full volume but with no sound escaping.

I was screaming silence.

Mrs Budgen and Mr Lowsley walked into the room.

"Sit down Leo," they motioned, Mrs Budgen placing a mug of tea in front of me.

I took it, but only for something to clasp onto, not to drink it. My knuckles protruded a deathly white as I grasped the mug, concentrating on the hot sensation radiating into my fingers.

 _Come on Leo, pull yourself together._

I looked up as they took two seats in front of me.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to-" I began.

"Hey, pet it's okay," said Mrs Budgen, putting a hand on my arm for reassurance.

My head snapped down at her touch. My mum used to do that. I was tense – on edge. I needed to pull myself together. They didn't need to worry about me.

"We just want to help," said Mr Lowsley.

"Help with what?" I replied, "I'm sorry for earlier. It's just, well I've had a headache all day and just lost my temper. It won't happen again. I'm sorry." I said; partly it was true.

I thought I had convinced them. I thought they believed me. But they were on an interrogation.

"Leo, we need to ask you this. How did you get that bruise on your cheek?" Mr Lowsley asked.

"Oh, that," I said, touching it, "I'm such an idiot."

I smiled at them, laughing in a nostalgic sort of way, "Walked into a door! I'm quite clumsy," I replied.

I couldn't tell them that Scott had done it. I looked up at Mr Lowsley, making eye contact, telling him how my dad and Justin are always making jokes at my clumsiness. He seemed almost convinced.

"And your behaviour this morning? According to Mrs Mulgrew your behaviour was out of the ordinary?" He was using everything against me to try and make me crack. I took a sip of my tea, giving me some vital few seconds to construct a story.

"I'm so sorry. It was the headache. It won't happen again. I'm truly sorry for everything today. I won't take up your time again Sir," I said.

"Well, make sure it won't happen again. Right, well I need to head off to a meeting. Mrs Budgen is going to stay with you until your father gets here," Mr Lowsley said, standing up.

It hit a nerve.

"My, my father?"

"Yes. He wants to speak to you."

My mind flashed back to half an hour ago, his angry eyes, his expression of destruction.

"Oh it's fine please don't worry about me I'll go back to class," I said quickly in one breath.

"Sit," said Mrs Budgen.

Lowsley checked off with Mrs Budgen and he walked out. I slumped back in my chair after I stood up. I pulled my jumper sleeves over my hands, squeezing the fabric in my fingertips. We remained in silence for a little while, when my mobile phone beeped with a text. Ignoring Mrs Budgen, I pulled it out to see Scott had messaged me:

 _Meet tonight outside the bins. Got a little job for our special actor. Do not be late._

His grinning face from earlier made me wonder what he had in store for me. I just shoved it back in my blazer and held the cold cup of liquid, again purely for something to clasp on to.

"Leo," Mrs Budgen said.

I looked up.

"You would tell me, if something was, you know, not right," she said.

Crap. I hadn't fooled her.

"Because, just between you and me, I'm quite good at listening. My Grantley used to go on and on and on, could never keep him quiet, unless the races were on of course," she smiled at me. It was the same smile. The kind smile which met her eyes.

I contemplated speaking to her, to tell her of all that had happened. Maybe she could help? Maybe she could sort things out. I blinked for a few seconds, deep in thought.

I decided to tell her.

"Come on, pet, you can tell me anything," she coaxed.

"Well...," I said.

But before I could begin, the one person who I did not want to see burst in through the door. My father.

"What's going on?" he said, looking at Mrs Budgen.

"Ah, well your Leo had a bit of an outburst earlier."

"What?! For goodness sake, is that all? I was meant to be at a board meeting about the merger five minutes ago."

 _Ah, the merger,_ I thought, _forever at the top of my father's priority list._

"Well, we think we need to speak to you," said Mrs Budgen, "Mrs Mulgrew was concerned you didn't show up for briefing this morning."

He looked a little flustered, but only I would notice. Since seeing him in the canteen, he seemed to have freshened up. Even though his shirt was still a little creased, his face had been replenished to its usual colour, his hair combed back professionally.

"I did ask Leo to tell Mrs Mulgrew!"

 _What?!_

"For god's sake, why didn't you tell her about Justin?" he said, his eyes boring into me, before turning back to Mrs Budgen, "I'm sorry Maggie. Our Justin wasn't feeling too good. I needed to make sure he wasn't coming down with something."

I literally had no clue what he was talking about. But I was scared. I played along, apologising. He was a good liar.

"Look Maggie, I'm sorry but I really must go to this meeting. It's very important. I'll be speaking to you tonight," he warned, eyes like serpents piercing straight into my vulnerability.

And with that, he walked out. After a few seconds, Mrs Budgen tried to speak to me.

"I need to go too," I said, getting up quickly. I walked out the room fast enough for her not to stop me, but at a pace which wouldn't be suspicious.

I ran to the toilets, slammed the cubicle door shut and got my mobile out. I unwrapped my headphones, plugged myself in to full volume. I shut my eyes and breathed deeply as I sat on the windowsill of the frosted glass, door shut, enclosed in a little privacy.

I gathered my thoughts:

I lied for my father.

I was going to tell Mrs Budgen.

I needed to see Scott tonight.

My life needed sorting out.

A wave of emotion crossed over me. What would my father do tonight? What would Justin think of me? At that point I resolved to do something. Something that I never would have dreamt of doing:

I was not going to return home tonight.

And with that, I stood up, left the cubicle, and walked out of school, undetected. I needed to prepare for the next few nights.

There you go! A big change for Leo! How will he cope? You'll just have to wait and see.

Let me know what you thought!

See you next chapter! :]


	6. Breaking

A/N: Hi all J So this chapter was slightly different to what I had originally planned, but even so it's a good'un. I hope you enjoy it! As always, I appreciate any reviews.

Disclaimer: Much to my despair, I don't own Waterloo Road or any of the characters.

I walked back to my house, formulating some kind of plan. It didn't even occur to me that it was a stupid idea. It was the right idea, the right thing to do. I didn't even consider anything different. I put my key into the front door, slamming it shut and made sure Justin wasn't around. Luckily for me after searching everywhere and checking his wardrobe, his uniform was missing so he must have headed in earlier and to my fortune we didn't cross paths. I wondered whether to change out of my uniform as it might look suspicious so instead I kept it on and took out a small ish backpack from the back of a cupboard. Quickly wiping away some of the dust, I opened it and began putting necessities into it. I was only intending to get away for just the weekend, so I wouldn't need much. I'd check into a hotel or whatever and just clear my head, be away from everybody. I needed a break.

I slipped off my blazer quickly to put a hoodie over my shirt before putting my blazer back on to keep me warm. I picked up my credit card only for emergencies as using real money would be safer. I scooped out a £20 note which I'd hidden inside a crack in my furniture and emptied the contents of my tin. It looked about £50 – that was not enough. I went downstairs to the change pot and took a load of coins, and a rogue £10 note on the side. I had gathered probably £100. It would do me for a couple of days I supposed.

Walking into the kitchen I packed some bottles of water so I didn't have to waste money on pointless things when suddenly I heard the front door open. Oh god. My heart began racing as I wanted to leave unnoticed. I slipped the rucksack off quickly onto a chair and tucked it under the table and ran to the cupboard to get a glass of water as if to look normal. Justin entered the kitchen.

"The whole school is talking about you," he said, "Blimey Leo I never thought you of all people would throw a hissy fit in front of everyone in the canteen."

I could tell he was saying it in a sort of affectionate way, he didn't mean it negatively. I just shrugged it off.

"You making a drink? I'll have a coffee," he said before walking out.

"Fine," I answered into thin air and began boiling the kettle.

A minute later he returned, swinging with one arm around the door frame,

"Actually don't bother I'm going out soon. A few mates are having a kick about we're going to the pub tell dad yeah?" he asked. "Actually, I think you'd better stay out of his way, he's seriously pissed with you for interrupting some meeting."

"Oh, right," I said, internally being grateful to Justin for letting me know.

Half an hour later I was sat in my room, getting ready to leave. I had to meet Scott in under an hour for whatever he had in store for me tonight. By the look of his text it didn't seem as if he was planning something good. I looked at my watch and it read 4 o'clock. I'd need to leave right now, so I did.

I crept down the stairs and as I walked into the kitchen I passed the entrance to the living room to see Justin engrossed in the football. I took my rucksack from underneath the table and headed out the back door, grabbing a half empty packet of biscuits on the way out. I left the garden and began making my way down the lane, taking the long way round to school so nobody saw me. On the way I got my mobile out, texting Scott to say I'd be there in ten minutes. I was across the road from school as the last dregs of people were filing out, and once nobody was in sight I put my head down and walked across the playground to the back of the bins. I was confronted to see Scott with his friends playing some stupid game until they noticed me. They made some formation and walked towards me.

"Ah we have our little actor here," said Scott.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently, now immune to his mockery.

"Well, little Mr Daddy's boy, we have a little job for you tonight. Something you're going to love."

"Just tell me what it is."

"You're coming on a little adventure with us now Leo and we are going to go to the news agents and you're going to help us get some drink."

Shit.

"What if I say no?" I said, turning a little to walk away. I was fed up; I had much more important things to be doing.

"Then, we might just have something happen to you. Something very... unfortunate."

I swallowed as they lead me out of school. I clutched my backpack as we headed down the lane towards one of the estates. I'd never really been there before so I was really scared. Scott informed me of the plan, telling me to 'pull my little stunt again' whilst they stole. In my head, I thought at least I wasn't actually committing a crime, just aiding it. We reached the newsagents and my heart was drumming against my chest. For a second, I thought about turning and running, but the consequences would be much worse for me if I did.

"You know what to do," Scott said, pushing me in through the door.

Like a magnet, I instantly eyed the security camera on the way in, the shop keeper at the till, engrossed in a newspaper, barely registering us. The other boys walked in ahead of me whilst I stood away from the door, in sight of the shop keeper. I pretended to pick up some magazine whilst the boys went over to the alcohol. That was my signal.

"Excuse me," I said, calling the shop keeper over.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"Have you got erm," I began, as he walked over to me.

My heart was thumping.

"Erm, it's erm...," I began before letting my body go limp as I fell to the floor, landing awkwardly and hitting my healing cheek on a shelf as I fell down.

"Oh my! Son, are you okay?!" he said, running over to me and patting my shoulder.

I played being unconscious, feeling like I wanted to cry. I hated this, it was awful. I just wanted to be anywhere doing anything but helping shoplifters. But I knew that if I didn't, Scott would tell my father everything: about the cyberbulling, everything. He even promised to beat me up if not.

I felt blood rolling down my cheek and I kept my eyes shut and body limp.

"Son? Can you hear me are you alright?"

As he was reaching for his mobile phone in his pocket, I heard Scott and his gang charge across the small shop, obviously with alcohol under their jackets. The alarms went off as the security tags hadn't been removed.

"OI YOU LOT GET BACK HERE NOW!" the shop keeper yelled, standing up. I thought about making a dash for it, but instead kept my cool and stifled, making a groggy sound and blearily opening my eyes.

"Wha-t?" I stuttered. I was rather surprised with my acting – it seemed that I had a talent after all.

"Son? Are you alright? You collapsed."

"Uh huh," I replied wobbly.

"Let me sit you up, and I'll call an ambulance."

"No!" I said, "Honestly, I'm fine," I replied pulling myself up against a shelf. "It happens quite often," I said slowly.

He looked at me, concern on his face, and I felt bad.

I stood up slowly and squinted my eyes and ran my hands through my hair.

"Eurgh," I said feeling my cheek, reaching in my pocket for a tissue.

"Are you sure you are okay? Bloody idiots back there. I try so hard to keep my living and there they go running off with my stock. Do you know them?" he asked.

I told him I didn't and gingerly took a few steps. The shop keeper went and got me a glass of water, despite refusing my attempts to say no. I took a few sips and told him I felt better before thanking him and walking out.

Around the corner about twenty meters away, Scott greeted me with a huge grin, clapping me on the back.

"Oh that was priceless," he laughed, his accent thick.

"Am I finished now?" I pleaded before he pushed me against the wall.

"You haven't even started." He said smiling, "I want you to make that Kincaid girl's life a living hell. You get me? Hell."

I nodded, scared before he shoved me away and took off.

I ran in the other direction until I slowed down just in the middle of the forest by the lake. The birds were tweeting; the scene was calm and the nature striking. In all the perfection and beauty I questioned my life, and for once, I let it all out.

I fell to my knees, broke down, and cried, smearing blood all around my face as I did.

Oh dear, things don't seem to be going well for our Leo. Next chapter is going to be very tense, I hope! Thankyou for all the continued support and reviews.

See you next chapter J


	7. Hope

Hi all :) Just a short one because the next one is gonna be big, and also because I prefer it to be short as it's more emotional. Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Waterloo Road or any of the characters.

After gaining enough composure to stagger to the nearest inn, my mental capacity must have been at an all time low when I spent most of my money on a room for the night. The young woman on reception didn't appear to question my reasons for appearing at a travel inn at 9pm at night; she was most likely too exhausted. She handed me my key and guided me towards my room, and I slumped on the un made bed and sighed in relief. I was finally away. Away from all the problems, safe behind a locked door. I removed my rucksack from my bag and emptied the contents, with little landing on the bed. I counted up my money and it appeared that I only had about £20 left, not enough to stay on Saturday night. It seemed I could have some respite to clear my head overnight, yet the feeling I knew would not last long. I kicked off my shoes and blazer and laid down on the bed. I tried the television but all I was presented with was a crackle of no signal, albeit a channel which didn't seem to have broadcasted any new shows since the nineteen hundreds. I sat up and opened the packet of biscuits. Some had crumbled throughout the time with Scott but still tasted the same. That's when I thought about him. Scott. What he had said to me. It turned out that I might not get the respite I so desperately craved.

My phone beeped with a text message, it was my father:

Where the hell are you? Get here now you stupid idiot. We need to speak.

I shivered. Messages continued flooding in, all angry, none pleading for me to come home. There was no such acknowledgment that he was caring, that he wanted me to come home, just anger.

I got my mobile out and began to send messages to Bonnie. I cursed her, I verbally abused her more than ever before. I was angry. Somehow, I don't know why, but I seemed to enjoy it. Allowing myself to anonymously vent towards another human being was, in essence, inhumanly satisfying. My cheek was throbbing as a faint scab was forming, my heart racing as I sent the messages. For once I felt no guilt in sending them, it was good to have the negativity directed at somebody else other than me.

My mobile began ringing as I was halfway through composing a message. It was weird I never usually received calls. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the contact flash up. It was my mother. I hadn't spoken to her in ages, my father wouldn't let me see her - he said she needed time alone and that I shouldn't be bothering her. But this time, I wasn't under the presence of my father, and this time it was her calling me, not me trying the other way round. I instantly knew to pick up the phone, as butterflies invaded my stomach at the notion of being able to contact my mother in a very long time.

"Hello?" I said, "Mum, is that you?"

"Hi sweetie, how are you?"

Lying, I told her I was fine. She continued chatting to me for a little until I asked,

"So, why are you calling now? I'm so sorry, he wouldn't let me contact you. I'm so sorry I've missed you mum."

"Me too, Leo. Which is why I'd like to see you. The doctors say I'm ready for a visiter, and since your father seems to be luring Justin into a belief that I'm the one to blame, well you're the only one left!"

Of course. Why didn't I think of it before? I'd go up to the clinic tomorrow and see mum!

"I'd love to mum! What's the address where are you?"

"Hasn't your father told you?" She asked quietly after a pause.

I told her he hadn't and she began to sound very upset,

"Well all the more to see you darling, I've missed you and there's a lot to catch up on. I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay. I've missed you too mum, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, getting her to dictate the address which I scribbled down quickly on the corner of some paper.

"Love you darling." She said.

She hung up, and the phone went dead.

"Love you too mum," I whispered through the receiver.

Finally some hope for Leo! Bet you cant wait to see him and his mum together! See you next chapter x


	8. Mum

A/N: Hi everyone, I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been insanely busy yet also wanted to write a nice long chapter for you so I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Waterloo Road or any of the characters.

I woke up after a dreamless sleep. It was strange to have such a blank recollection of the night's events considering the strange dreams I had been experiencing for a while. I would be a fool not to say they didn't verge on nightmares. I took a quick shower which was nice and hot and pulled on a cable knit black jumper with a pair of black skinny jeans I'd shoved in my rucksack the night before. I kept my hair in a messy clump and pushed my glasses up my nose before heading down to breakfast. I didn't fancy anything - I was nervous at seeing my mother after such a long time apart. I particularly wanted to know why she wanted to see me. But I knew I had a long day ahead of me and might as well make the most of the continental breakfast which had cost me the best part of £80 to include with my room for the night. I locked the door to my room leaving my stuff in there and took myself down to the foyer before heading through to the breakfast room. It was already relatively busy with a calm but buzzing ambience - perfect for blending in and not noticing. I went and filled up a glass of juice before sitting down in a small corner of the dining area. I nibbled on a piece of toast as I used my mobile to plan out the route to get me to the clinic. Angry messages flashed on the screen with my father demanding I return home as I was in big trouble. I didn't care; I would simply phone him on my return from the clinic to say my mobile had run out of battery. I finished the slice of toast, leaving the crusts, and went to get a bowl of cereal, my stomach flooding with butterflies. I knew that I wouldn't have enough money to buy lunch so pocketed some an apple to keep me going as my train ticket would swallow up my last remaining £20. It was an expensive return journey.

As I sat down with a bowl of cornflakes I contemplated phoning Justin, after all he appeared genuinely worried. I also thought about Bonnie, and all the texts I had sent her. Whilst I did feel bad, I didn't regret it...

I went back to the room leaving the half full bowl on the table and had a final sweep, checking my appearance on the way out. The bruise which had formed from everything in the past few days had healed mostly, and you would only notice it if you were already looking out for it. Luckily for me, no one else seemed to clock it as it was quite faint. Even though I had a good night's sleep for once there were dark purple circles under my eyes which had accumulated over the weeks from lack of sleep because of my father and Justin's actions.

I left the hotel and headed straight for the train station which was half a mile down the road. Begrudgingly I handed the ticket administer the last £20 I had on me and was given in return my ticket and a whopping £1.50 change. Oh well, I thought, at least I could get a drink.

I boarded the train quickly to avoid people recognising me. Even though I was a little way away from my house being the son of a headmaster in the newspaper doesn't exactly make it easy for you to not be occasionally recognised. I found a seat on my own in the corner and plugged myself in for a long journey to come. I got through the entire My Chemical Romance Black Parade album, as well as many Fall Out Boy songs. I didn't have 3G so I couldn't randomly search up songs as I pleased, although I was rather content with my music selection on my phone and was also rather proud to have such a good taste. I never told anybody that I was into this sort of music, it was MY thing. Something that nobody could take away from me.

I began to feel sick at how much I had eaten for breakfast. I knew it wasn't a lot compared to others, but I wasn't used to that much as I was normally in a rush to leave the house so maybe grabbed a banana on the way but usually didn't bother with breakfast. So, coupling with the fact of being on a moving vehicle with half a bowl of milky cornflakes sloshing about in my stomach was not a good combination. I took deep breaths and decided to telephone my mum to ease the nerves.

Dialling the number, fingers trembling a little, I thought to myself: would she be any different? Would she look different? How would she react to see me?

"Hello, it's Leo Fitzgerald could I speak to Olga please?" I said politely.

The person on reception told me to wait a minute and then the phone line picked up.

"Leo? Hello?" I heard a familiar voice like a breath of fresh air. I was instantly loosening up and relaxing.

"Hi mum, I'm on my way. Got about another half an hour until I get to the station your end then it should be like a five minute walk or something."

"Okay darling. Well, I'm just getting ready to see you. Just say you're here for me and one of the nurses will lead the way."

"Okay mum. I can't wait to see you. It's been so long."

"I know Leo, I've missed you."

"You too," I said, adding, "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Ah you will see my dear. I have to go now or I'll use up all my call credit for the week. I'll see you in about half an hour."

"Bye!"

I was now no longer nervous and had subconsciously shoved any fears of my father to the back of my head. When I got off the train into the cool breeze of the day I took a minute to let the motion sickness settle before I used my memorised map to get to the clinic. It wasn't far, only about five minutes to my advantage.

I quickly found the clinic as I recognised it from a photograph online. I walked in through to reception and was in awe at how the interior of the building was like a luxury hotel or stately home. It had no resemblance for a hospital or clinic except for the occasional nurse walking through the building in uniform. I headed to the oak reception desk where a woman who looked in her late thirties greeted me with a smile.

"Hi, I'm here to see Olga Fitzgerald, I'm her son," I mumbled, beginning to feel a little nervous.

"Of course, I'll just call one of the nurses over to show you the way. Olga is already waiting for you," replied the receptionist.

She called one of the nurses over who led me up a grand spiralling staircase. I took it all in, actually completely astounded at the serenity of the place. The nurse ushered me through a couple of hallways and then pointed to a room with an open door.

"This is the visiting room; just give us a shout if you need us."

I replied my thanks and then took a deep breath as the nurse turned back the way we came. I walked into the room, poking my head around the door and I saw my mother with her back to me looking out the window. I crept up to her wanting to surprise her.

"Mum!" I said hugging her from behind. She jumped a little before turning round and hugging me back.

"Leo! Oh my I've missed you so much!" she said squeezing me tightly.

I smiled as I nuzzled into her shoulder. It was the first time I had smiled in a very long time, and it felt good to have the warmth of happiness radiating from me.

"Let me have a look at my beautiful boy," she said pulling away to look at me. A wave of surprise flashed across her face, "Leo, what's happened to you? You look like a skeleton!"

"Oh," was all I could do to reply, just smiling.

"Sit down, sit down," she said leading me to one of the sofas. I put my bag down and sat opposite her, a coffee table in the middle.

"How's school?" she asked.

"Fine," I replied.

"And home?"

"Fine."

"Leo what aren't you telling me? You always say things are fine when they're not."

"Huh? Nothing!" I said, "It's so good to see you mum."

"I know. I just wish your father hadn't hypnotised Justin into believing I'm a monster! How is he?"

"He's doing okay." I said, not having much substance to elaborate with.

Just then there was a knock at the door, with the same nurse who escorted me to the room pocking her head around. She was carrying a tray of sandwiches, cake and juice.

"Just thought you two might like something to eat. Your mum made this cake." She said setting the plates down onto the coffee table.

"Wow," I replied.

I nibbled a piece and said how delicious it was. After swallowing I then went on to the subject I had been desperate to find out.

"Mum, what did you want to speak to me about?"

She set down her plate and glass of juice, wiped some crumbs off her red dress and looked into me.

"Leo, I'm going to be discharged soon," she said.

"That's great news! That means you'll come home, right?"

Finally, mum would come home and we'd be a family once more.

"No, Leo."

My face dropped.

"Your father and I agreed before I came here that I would move to a place of my own."

I felt my throat close up and my eyes prickle with tears.

"But...why...—" I began.

"Leo, it's for the best dear. Maybe one day I can come back. But in the mean time, you're always welcome. I want to see you every week until I'm discharged and maybe see you every weekend when I'm in my new place. How does that sound?"

I weighed up all the options, and concluded that it sounded good.

I smiled at my beautiful mother, "I'd love that."

All of a sudden my mobile began to ring.

"Who's that?" my mother asked.

"No-one," I replied brushing it off.

When it didn't stop ringing I reached into my bag to turn it off. The contact displayed as my father, but I just turned it off. I didn't want him ruining my time with my mum.

"So, what have you been up to, apart from baking cakes? How's therapy going?" I asked.

"Very well. I've done some art therapy, I speak to my psychiatrist every other day. It's lovely here. I've made some friends who I'll stay in contact with I'm sure. I just wish you could have come up beforehand. Why didn't your father give you the address?"

"I don't know," I honestly replied, "At least we're together now."

She smiled at me, and at that moment she reminded me of Mrs Budgen, when she smiled it met her eyes. Right then the nurse came back in.

"Olga, I'm afraid time is up. You can come again next week, and then you can stay for longer if all is going well."

I sighed and then stood up.

"Okay, I'll just say bye then."

"Of course," said the nurse, taking the tray away.

"I promise I'll come next week, I don't care if my dad doesn't approve." I said to mum as she hugged me close.

"Promise. It's been lovely to see you," she said hugging tighter, "Maybe you could persuade Justin to come next week."

"I'll try. Bye now mum, I love you," I said as we pulled away.

I reached and got my bag and began heading out the room.

"Oh and Leo," said my mum.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You'll need some cream for that bruise, dear."

A/N There we go! 2,000 words all for you! I hope you enjoyed Leo and his mum together. Now you will have to wait and see what happens next to Leo! But at last he had some positivity. :)

Just to say I should have more time to update soon, so apologies for the long wait at the minute!

Please review, and see you next chapter! x


End file.
